


Fishsticks

by pyropinkfish, QueenEdgar



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Other, Unfinished, at least if u squint it never got mentioned, but thats how iwrite him, non binary felix, trans felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEdgar/pseuds/QueenEdgar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started this like three months ago and now I let my girlfriend finish it for me. <br/>--------<br/>"Shut up and tell me what Price said." Felix stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked the blood off. Locus sat tense and went into an automatic recount, doing exactly what Felix though he would- skip pointless details. Only after his little encounter, he wanted to know everything. He pressed for more and Locus only growled. </p><p>"I thought you didn't want to know about him."</p><p>"What can I say? I'm a guy with ever changing priorities.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishsticks

**Author's Note:**

> I sob daily about CrazyFishTrash

Felix didn't like people who he couldn't figure out right away. He hated people who could outsmart him, and he certainly didn't like people who were just as smug as he was. It wasn't a surprise that Felix wasn't a fan of this prisoner. Locus knew off the bat that Felix wouldn't like the larger man with as many tattoos as he had and a fiery personality. They were too similar and yet too different. But after what seemed like the millionth time Felix stormed back to their conference room, angry while he stripped his helmet off so his voice would be softer when he raged about 'what a fucking tool that Sharkfaced bitch' was, Locus wished he still smoked. 

"Seriously, he has such a Batman complex. It's infuriating." The merc paced around the table that Locus sat at reading a report. He ranted and seethed like a wet cat. Locus inwardly sighed. 

"I wonder what it must be like to have to deal with such an annoying man." Locus responded dryly, simply humoring Felix with his commentary. Not that he even had to reply for Felix to keep talking. 

Felix paused, cocking his head to the side before he snorted. "I know right? And I have to deal with two crazy assholes with stupid names." The green merc rolled his eyes, not bothering to even turn his head to look at the other at this point. That didn't change even when Felix, similar to a needy cat, took it upon himself to sit on the table in front of him and take the papers he was reading away from him so he had to tilt his helmet up to look at the helmetless glare of the Korean. 

"I don't like him." Felix stated the obvious, reshuffling the paperwork so it was easier for him to hold while he skimmed his eyes over the words. Locus felt his mouth curve when Felix's eyes narrowed and his face twisted into a rather amusing unimpressed look. 

Clearly bored with the folder, he sat it down and tried to tug on Locus' helmet. To which the merc leaned away and unclasped it for him. Less smudges that way. Felix went for his lips the second Locus moved his helmet to sit over the discarded files. He would humor the smaller with a kiss if it meant he would stop ranting about the scarred man. 

Locus pushed the other back and grabbed his helmet as the door slid open loudly. The counselor slowly walked in while the more private of the mercs reclasped his helmet. Locus was fine with Felix seeing every inch of his body, however he didn't want another to even see his face. To everyone else, he was just armor meant to follow orders anyway. That meant he didn't have to show them his face. Price accepted that enough not to press when he approached the couple, clearing his throat politely so Felix would acknowledge him and stop pouting over the denial of anything more than a few kisses. 

Since that would be asking a lot out of the overly greedy pirate, Locus took it upon himself to turn and face their guest. He picked up the files and handed them over while Felix scooted off the table. 

"You two talk, I have more important shit to do." He declared as he made his way out the way the older man entered. Felix had no real plan of action since he couldn't get the time he wanted to spend with the other merc. Which meant he would be doing a lot of endless walking around. That would have been fine had he not left his helmet in the room, but going back would make him look like an idiot for having forgotten it. 

He groaned to himself, weighing the pros and cons of dealing with the way Locus would rub it in at his brashness for leaving. But he knew that Price was only there to talk about his stupid psychiatrist session with Sharkface. Felix didn't want to hear about endless details when he could get a better concrete summary from Locus later. 

So he decided he would go back to his own quarters and wait. Maybe he would masturbate to kill time. Really, the options were limitless. It certainly beat risking walking around outside without a helmet on. Felix was arrogant yes, but stupid enough to risk a sniper shot? No. 

As the pierced man turned the corner, he spotted the target of his dislike exiting a room Price must have left a few minutes earlier. Felix scowled to himself, he refused to be bullied out of his own space just because he didn't like even looking at the burnt face that would snark at him. That meant he had to put a face of his usual arrogant confidence. He strolled around the corner, chin up to make up for his obvious height disadvantage. God. Sharkface's new armor even got painted to look like you guessed it, a fucking shark. Felix wanted to rip his good eye out. 

Felix made up a game in his head and thought that everyone was playing, that this scarred man actually cared about what he was doing. That this man with more pressing matters to attend to wanted to get the upper hand on him. It was stupid, yet Felix thrived on it. He wanted the taller man to pay attention to him, to say something, anything, so he could put the man to the floor. 

"I don't think I've seen you without a helmet before." The person in question remarked, having been a little taken back by the appearance. Not enough to show genuine surprise, other than something akin to smugness. Felix was not what he was expecting when he had fantasized what laid behind the armor of the two mercs who hired him to kill off some pesky freelancers. Short yes, but someone so young with as many face piercings and an orange colored Mohawk? What was he? A fifteen year old emo kid? 

"I didn't realize you were still in your rebel punk phase." Felix knew he wanted confrontation, a spat to burn pent up aggression, and Sharkface was giving him everything he wordlessly asked for. A reason to fight him. 

"Says the guy obsessed with sharks. Were your parents also sharks? Do you have a shark girlfriend at home? Seriously man. Invest in a new scheme here. Celebrating shark week was a thing that ended three hundred years ago." Felix taunted, wiggling his fingers at the other with a large grin stretching the skin around his piercings, making the mismatched colored jewelry stand out. 

"Geez, your voice is so high pitched, have you even hit puberty yet?" The taller stepped up, looking down with his chin up. Felix thought about a response for a second, deciding actions speak louder than words. He grabbed the other's wrist and hopped back to yank him down. Sharkface stumbled forward, reaching with his other hand to grab Felix's shoulder. So easily both ended on the ground, Sharkface leaning over a sitting Felix. 

"Get off. Now. Before I break all your teeth and wear them like a cheap novelty necklace." He hissed, shoving up on the red and black armored shoulders. Sharkface didn't budge, unless you count how he repositioned himself to trap Felix to the floor, towering so the other had to lean back or get head butted. Felix eyed him suspiciously, unsure where he planned on taking this while also looking for the easiest way to break his arm in a fashion where he was still useful to him and Locus. 

"I think you'd much rather me stay." Sharkface spoke so confidently that Felix had to actually laugh outright at him. 

"Excuse me?" 

"I noticed how you keep staring at me. It's also no secret you're a huge whore around here." Sharkface declared, his eerie grin making the shorter narrow his eyes at him. Granted neither thing he said was false, Felix was still going to break his jaw. He smiled at him, gripping tight at the armor plating around his shoulders and used his own weight to propel him over, rolling on top. Sharkface grunted, grabbing onto his thighs for purchase as he nearly avoided hitting his head on the concrete. 

"I don't do bottom." He teased, tucking his chin down to get a better look at Felix, who began to scramble off, throwing a good kick to his side as he stood. The shorter sneered, looking down at the man still on the floor, who stuck his tongue out playfully. Something akin to humor washed over the merc as he returned the gesture and began his trek to his room, leaving Sharkface to get up by himself. 

Felix didn't masturbate like he planned to, Sharkface ruined any tension he had from playing with Locus. In fact, he tiredly showered and laid in bed with his knife, mindlessly cleaning his nails until a knock on his door had him accidentally picking too far that blood started to bubble. Cursing to himself, he sat up and scrambled to find a baggy shirt whilst calling to whoever to ‘wait a fucking second’. 

When deemed dressed enough, he got up and tossed the door open, both relieved and offended it was just Locus holding his helmet. Felix squinted at him, moving to the side so he could enter his quarters. Locus shoved the helmet into Felix's arms as he let the door slam shut on its own. He sat the helmet on a chair with the rest of his armor and took a spot on the bed next to Locus. 

"You shouldn't leave weapons laying around like this." He chided, having found the discarded knife on the bed. Felix shot him a grin and held out his hand where index finger was bloody under the nail. He marveled at the irritated exhale from the vents of Locus' helmet. 

"Shut up and tell me what Price said." Felix stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked the blood off. Locus sat tense and went into an automatic recount, doing exactly what Felix though he would- skip pointless details. Only after his little encounter, he wanted to know everything. He pressed for more and Locus only growled. 

"I thought you didn't want to know about him."

"What can I say? I'm a guy with ever changing priorities.”

And then Sharkface burst in and they started to do the sex, and it was good. 

“Oh!” Cried Felix, “Put your Fishstick in me! Let me deep fry it!”

“And then what? (;” Sharkface said sexily while making a sexy emoji face while winking with his fucked up eye.

Then Sharkface and Felix did the do and Locus was left out and cried for three hours.

“Unfortunate.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally cried "Kat noooooooo please don't" over skype whilst she finished my fic for me. I was practically crying.


End file.
